Enséñame a tocar
by sedku
Summary: Una estudiante y un músico cruzan sus caminos sin apenas darse cuenta. Ambos descubrirán como es sentirse el uno al otro. ExB
1. presentación

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Al ser el primero nose si estará bien :S

Criticas son bien recibidas :)

**Enseñame a tocar**

"Sus manos estaban encima de las mías, sentía su aliento detrás de mí, acariciándome el cuello, su nariz rozaba lentamente mi piel, mientras la música sonaba bajo mis dedos."

Hoy mismo pondré el primer capítulo.


	2. un desconocido

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Primer capítulo:

**Bella POV:**

Estaría 6 semanas en Phoenix realizando prácticas como profesora en mi 4º año de carrera, aunque ya habían pasado algo más de 5 semanas desde que vine de Forks, por lo que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo, era viernes por la tarde y quería visitar algún lugar, ya que no había salido de la residencia en la que me alojaba durante todo ese tiempo y tendria que coger mi vuelo a Forks en lunes.

Los Ángeles, era un buen lugar ¿no? Muy caro, pero realmente quería visitarlo, por allí habrían muchas celebridades, o eso decían, aunque eso realmente no me importaba.

Sin pensarlo tome uno de mis enormes bolsos y puse dentro algo de ropa, mi neceser, mi movil y mi cartera y corriendo me subí al primer tren hacia Los Ángeles.

3 de la mañana, acababa de llegar a los Ángeles, con mi gran bolso, tan solo podia quedarme un par de días, pero pensaba aprobecharlos.

Me encontraba en la estación de tren, y no tenía ni idea de como llegar a un hotel, un motel o cualquier cosa parecida y lo más barata posible.

Mientras salía ojeando un mapa de la zona que tenía en las manos y había cogido de uno de los puntos de información ahora vacíos, tropecé y casi caí por las escaleras de salida ,pero gracias al cielo conseguí mantener el equilibro antes de caerme por los diez u once escalones que me hubieran dejado moratones por todo el cuerpo como mínimo, estaba en mi naturaleza darme golpes en cualquier lugar en el que pudiera hacerlo.

Tras unos 5 minutos mirando el mapa y dándome por vencida, me dí la vuelta hacia la estación de nuevo ,dispuesta a encontrar un guardia que me ayudase a buscar un lugar donde dormir, hasta que finalmente lo encontré al final del primer pasillo.

Me indicó como llegar al hotel mas cercano,y de hecho el único de la zona, para encontrar otro debería tomar un taxi durante unos 20 minutos.

Le agredecí y me dirigí hacia el hotel.

-Buenas noches señora

¿Buenas noches, tienen alguna habitación libre para alojarme hasta el domingo?

Dejeme mirarlo- solo 10 segundos pasaron para que obtuviera una respuesta negativa,

Lo siento mucho señora, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles en todo el fin de semana- le di las gracias al recepcionisa, un chico guapo y alto de unos 24 años, rubio y con ojos azules, en su placa ponía su nombre- Jasper- y salí por la puerta.

Resoplé abatida , ¿ahora que haría?, solo podía hacer lo que el guardia me dijo, llamar a un taxi, pero en vez de eso andé unas calles arriba en busca de un punto de taxis, así me despejaría un poco.

Tras un cuarto de hora me di cuenta de que no encontraría nada en una ciudad en la que estaba perdida, por lo que cogí mi movil dispuesta a llamar y ¡como no!,estaba apagado, sin batería, nada que hacer, mis prisas me habían llevado al desastre.

Solo yo, mi torpe yo se dejaría llegar a esta situación, miré a ambos lados de la calle, para encontrar un lugar en el que sentarme y pensar, lo necesitaba.

Vi un banco al otro lado de la carretera, cerca de un local del cual salia y entraba gente, un pub de fiesta supuse, con música muy fuerte y estridente.

Cuando llegué me senté, puse mi bolso sobre mi regazo y los codos sobre este posando mi barbilla en mis manos.

¡Dios! Era imposible pensar con esa música, resoplé tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla y encontré un rostro mirándome , con unos ojos penetrantes y una sonrrisa burlona.

Alcé una ceja aún con mi cabeza hacia atrás,como preguntando por su expresión y su mirada, lo que hizo que aquel hombre se riera con tal fuerza que me hizo sonreir a pesar de mi estado.

-Buenas noches señorita- me dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el banco, al mismo tiempo mis ojos no podían dejar de repasarlo de arriba abajo, era un hombre muy guapo, podría decir que el más guapo que he visto en mi vida sin exagerar.

1,85 de alto más o menos, piel palida, torso fuerte pero no muy musculoso, labios rojos con una bonita sonrrisa que al paso de los segundos se hacía más grande, ojos verdes que pude ver gracias a las luces de las pequeñas farolas que se encontraban sobre nosotros y pelo cobrízo y desordenado.

-¿Tengo algo malo? Me dijo- me puse colorada, seguramente había estado repasándolo durante mucho tiempo.

No ,no, perdone, buenas noches- y miré hacia otro lado.

¿Como podía seguir mirándolo? Era tan sumamente sexy... no queria apartar la vista de sus ojos, pero se me hubiera notado demasiado el sonrojo.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita...-

-hmm, Swan, Bella Swam...- se rió entre dientes, no se porqué.

-y no, estoy bien ¿porqué?

Acerco su mano hacia mí, en modo de saludo y me dijo

Eduard Cullen, y se lo pregunto porque no es normal que una señorita esté a estas horas sentada en un banco en medio de la calle mirando al cielo y sola .

Y después de ese discurso me volvió a sonrreir, ¡como podia ser tan sexy dios!

Tomé su mano, con mucha vergüenza y mirandolo a sus ojos verdes, sentía mi cara arder, seguramente estaría más colorada que en toda mi vida, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

-¿ Y bien señorita Swam?- yo no podía hablar, me había perdido en su mirada, pero reaccioné cuando pestañeó.

Mucho gusto señor Cullen!, pues la verdad esque me he quedado sin alojamiento, y por eso estoy aquí, esperando a que se me ocurra algo.

Estaba pasando más vergüenza que en toda mi vida, sentada al lado del hombre mas sexy del planeta y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle la verdad, debió pensar que era tonta.

Llameme Edward por favor, no soy tan viejo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrrisa.

¿Como es que se ha quedado sin alojamiento?, no comprendo.

¿Como podía decirle lo tonta que había sido? No podía, quería que me tragara la tierra, pero entonces pensé que quizás podría dejarme su movil para llamar a un taxi, eso ya no sería tan malo.

En tal caso llamame Bella, yo tampoco soy vieja-

No tienes que decirlo Bella.

De nuevo mi sonrojo.

Bueno resumidamente he llegado hace una media hora de Phoenix, y no había reservado nada, venir aquí ha sido un impulso asi que...el hotel estaba completo y mi movil sin batería...

Sentía que iba a morirme, que vergüenza, pero de su perfecto rostro no se borraba esa sonrrisa, por lo que fui valiente y le pregunté después de un suspiro.

Serías tan amable de dejarme tu movil para llamar a un taxi e ir a otro hotel?

De nuevo, y sin que yo me lo esperara volvió a reir, debía ir un poco bebido, porque no era normal...creo...

No sabía que decir, se levantó, y metió su mano en el bolsillo..sin querer miré hacia otro lado mas céntrico de su cuerpo y rápidamente desvié la mirada hacia un lado...me estaba poniendo aún más colorada.

No te preocupes Bella- me dijo con una suave voz- siento haberme reido, pero no tenía mala intención, solo es que suenas muy dulce e inocente-se había agachado y tenía las manos puestas a ambos lados de mis piernas quedando justo enfrente aprisionándome en el banco, en su mano estaba el movil que pensé que me dejaría y yo estaba derretida completamente bajo su voz y sus ojos hipnotizantes.

Mira voy a hacer algo mejor por tí- dijo mirándome a los ojos muy dulcemente - espera un momento. -Se levantó y me sonrió mientras marcaba un número alejándose un poco.

Menos de un minuto después ya estaba de nuevo sentado a mi lado mirándome ´fijamente a los ojos con las piernas cruzadas y con un brazo detrás de mí, yo estaba coibida y no sabía que decir pero me sentía realmente bien, segura y un poco mareada, mi respiracíon aumentaba de ritmo cada segundo que pasaba mirándolo, pero un chico muy alto y musculoso interrumpió nuestro cruze de miradas poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Edward y me relajé.

Dime Edward, más vale que sea algo importante porque estaba bailando con una rubia despanpanante y la he dejado allí esperándome- Dijo el moreno musculoso con un deje entre rabia y burla.

Tranquilo Emmet, necesito un favor, te presento a Bella.- En cuanto oí mi nombre me levanté súbitamente y me giré para darle la mano, no quería parecer una desagradecida.

Encantado Bella, soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward.- Me dijo dándome la mano, una mano enorme, tanto como el, parecía un rascacielos.

Encantada Emmet- No pude decir más, ya que ví de reojo como Edward se levantaba también con un porte muy elegante y sonreía, ¿este hombre siempre sonreia?

Bueno Edward dime que necesitas o me largo-- Emmet, no seas maleducado por favor, mira, Bella necesita un sitio donde dormir esta noche y se que tu puedes conseguirle uno, ¿puedes hacerlo verdad?- Así que era eso, tranquilo, en un momento vuelvo, voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Emmet se fue por la esquina de la calle, para alejarse del ruido y miré a Edward.

Esto no es necesario Edward, me basta con que me permitas hacer una llamada, de verdad, no quiero abusar.

No te preocupes Bella- su mano estaba en mi hombro, mi corazón se aceleró, no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé de nuevo, esta noche iba a darme un ataque al corazón. Rápidamente miré al asfalto

Cuentame algo sobre tí mientras vuelve Emmet, ¿porque has venido a Los Ángeles tan derrepente?- ¿porqué quería saber algo de mí?¿Porqué era tan amable?, no lo sabía, pero su mano paso de mi hombro a mi mentón y lo subío para que lo mirara a los ojos. Mi aliento se quebró, me quedé encerrada de nuevo en sus ojos, en sus labios...no podía dejar de mirarlo- ¿Bella?- y reaccioné-Ehm..si..estaba en Phoenix por unas semanas y ...se me acabó el tiempo, pero quería visitar la zona, asi que vine sin pensarlo.- Una leve risa salió de su boca pero yo proseguí mientras el bajaba su mano de nuevo hacia mi hombro ya que yo seguía mirándolo.

Pero de verdad no tienes que hacer esto por una desconocida ademas...

¿Además?... - No me atrevía a decirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso, él seguro tenía mucho dinero y podía alojarse donde quisiera, su traje gris perlado y su corbata perfectamente colocada en su lugar no dejaban lugar a dudas.- Dime Bella, no me voy a reir ni nada por el estilo- seguramente notó en mis ojos lo avergonzada que estaba.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero, asique preferíria buscar yo el lugar en el que voy a dormir y asegurarme de que puedo pagarlo.

Vi una sonrisa contenida en sus labios mientras me miraba-

Edward! Aquí tienes, no ha sido facil por la hora que es, estaba todo completo, asi que llamé a Alice y le conseguí algo mejor- Emmet llegó y le entregó el teléfono a Edward guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndome a mí después.

Si Alice, dime...si claro, perfecto- Mientras hablaba desvió su mirada un momento de mis ojos y me liberó, pero la mano que tenía sobre mi hombro comenzó a acariciarme un mechón de pelo como en un gesto descuidado, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia y nos conocieramos de toda la vida.

De nuevo mi cara comenzó a ponerse roja, y el calor subió a mis mejillas, ¿porqué hacía esto? No me conocía de nada, era raro que fuera tan amable conmigo, no lo entendía, y sin embargo...me sentía tan bien... quería acercarme más y abrazarlo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, y respirar sobre su pecho...

Me estaba volviendo loca, definitivamente, ¿como iba a hacer eso con un desconocido?

Bella Swam..sí, muchas gracias Alice...no digas esas cosas, no se trata de nada de eso. Esta bíen... Hasta luego. - Y colgó, quien sería esa tal Alice?, Edward dejo de tocarme el pelo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y dejó cualquier contacto que hubiera tenido anteriormente conmigo. Una mueca de disculpa apareció en su perfecta cara y se alejó un poco de mí. Si hubiera parecido normal, mis brazos lo hubiera parado y lo hubieran atrapado para que siguiera acariciendome, pero sabía que parecería una lunática.

Gracias Emmet, ya puedes volver con tu ligue, -dijo en una carcajada.- Si si claro, lo que digas Edward, nos vemos Bella! -Se despidió Emmet. - Adiós! Le dije agitando mi mano y sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida.

Te hemos conseguido un lugar donde dormir y no te preocupes por el dinero,no te costará nada.

Pero...- no pude terminar, uno de sus dedos tapaba mi boca , casí dejé salir un gemido de mi boca solo con ese roce, pero me contube...aunque con mi respiracón no pude hacer nada.

No te preocupes de verdad, a mí no me cuesta nada ayudarte y no puedo dejar que estés pasando frio en la calle- dijo con su dulce voz y achicando un poco los ojos mientras sonreia. Este hombre no podía existir, no solo por lo guapo, sino por lo dulce y buena persona que parecía ser.

Yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, mientras su dedo dejaba mi boca y rozaba mi mejilla para después abandonar mi cara. Un suspiro salió de su boca y me sacó que mi ensoñación.

Podría llevarte en mi coche, pero no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, asi que llamaré un taxi y le daré la dirección para que te lleve, solo tienes que decir tu nombre en recepción y te atenderán, ¿esta bién?- De nuevo solo pude asentir mientras miraba sus ojos mirarme con fuerza. Cogió su movil y llamo un taxi, después colgó.

Hay uno aquí mismo, por lo que no tardará más de dos minutos en llegar, ¿estarás bien Bella?

Si Edward, muchas gracias por todo, nose como agradecertelo. -Y bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, realmente no sabía como agradecerselo, aunque tenía un par de ideas que eran imposibles.

Yo tengo alguna idea, pero no te lo diré. -Su leve risa me llenó los oidos,como si fuera música, no recuerdo una noche en la que estubiera más avergonzada que esta, nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto.

En ese momento el taxi llegó, y Edward cogió mi mano para llevarme hacia la puerta trasera. Algo indescriptible sucedió en mi estómago cuando noté sus dedos entrelazarse con los mios para recorrer esa corta distancia, no quería soltarlo, tenía miles de mariposas alborotadas en mi interior que me incitaban ha hacer algo que no sabía lo que era, pero llegamos al taxi, con su mano libre abrió la puerta para mí, y me permitió entrar antes de soltar mi mano, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre la ventana abierta.

Espero que tengas un buen viaje Bella, y que el alojamiento sea de tu agrado.- Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me la entregó- Aquí tienes mi número, si algo no te gusta solo llámame y yo me encargaré.- Y con esa preciosa sonrisa acarició mi mejilla con su suave mano. Me permití cerrar los ojos durante no más de dos segundos, pero creo que el lo notó, y se rió levemente.

- Se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y pude ver como le pagaba el viaje y le daba la dirección a la que debería llevarme. Dejé escapar un suspiro, no quería que también me pagara el taxi, pero ya no tenía remedio. Cuando lo vi alejarse de la ventanilla del conductor, supe que no lo volvería a ver, mi pecho parecía partirse, no hacía más de media hora que lo había conocido, y me dolía saber que nunca lo volvería a ver, no entendía que pasaba, no podía pensar en un desconocido de esta manera, no era correcto, por muy bien que me hubiera tratado.

**Hola a ****tods**** :), espero que os guste la historia, quizás sea muy larga pero me gusta describirlo todo**. No tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo, prometido ^^


	3. como agradecer

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Debo aclarar que Edward tiene sus motivos para ser así, no son realmente unos motivos, sino más bien impulsos, pero si quereis en el siguiente capitulo pondré Edward POV :)**

**Bella y Edward se vuelve a encontrar **

**akako cullen: creo que el hecho de que se ría tanto es porque a mi me encanta que se ría :P, pero aún así siempre tiene sus motivos ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los fav de verdad , espero que os guste**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo dos:

**Bella POV:**

Habia sido una noche rara, y una última hora aún más rara, pero ya había pasado.

No estube en el taxi ni siquiera 5 minutos, algo que me pareció extraño, ya que aquel guardía me había dicho que el hotel más cercano estaba a unos 20 minutos.

Cuando miré por la ventanilla en el momento que el taxi paró, me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo frente a la estación de tren, pero del lado contrario de la calzada.

Ante mí había un inmenso edificio en el que no había podido reparar cuando llegué por mi despiste, parecía un lujoso edificio de apartametos, con un hall precioso desde el que se podían ver unas luces anaranjadas salir.

Le di las gracias al conductor y cogí mi bolso dirigiendome hacia el hall. Edward debía ser muy amable para enviarme aquí sin nisiquiera conocerme, no entendía nada.

-Buenas noches señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?- me dijo el chico de recepción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-Me...me llamo Isabella Swam y creo que tengo una habitación aquí... Mi voz claramente sonaba insegura.

Perdone señorita pero aquí no reservamos habitaciones y su nombre no esta...

En ese momento el telefono sonó- disculpe un momento.-

¿Recepción digame?, si digame señor , hmm, no no ha llegado aún, no señor, si señor pero...un momento- El chico despegó el auricular de su oido y me pregunto, ¿es usted Bella Swam?, yo asentí levemente, debía ser Edward, claro, a él le había dicho que me llamaba Bella, pero no que realmente me llamaba Isabella, que torpe puedo llegar a ser.

Si , si señor, lo siento señor, enseguida la llamo. Buenas noches señor.

Perdone señorita Swam, me equivoqué , si tiene un apartamento en nuestro edificio, espere un momento y la atienden.

Un apartamento? Pero que pasaba aquí?

El chico, Mike ponía en su identificación, mas o menos de 1'70 de altura rubio y con ojos azules más bien flacucho volvió a hacer otra llamada en la que dijo que yo estaba aquí, menos de un minuto después bajó el lujoso ascensór con una pequeña chica dando saltos, ¿como podía dar esos saltos a estas horas?

Hola Bella! Soy Alice la hermana de Edward!- la hermana? Es que nadie de esta familia dormia? Se acercó y me dió un pequeño abrazo, fué tan cálida y familiar que tuve que devolverselo.

Hola Alice, encantada de conocerte, como es eso del apartamento? Yo pensé que Edward me había conseguido una habitación...- Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y me cogió del brazo dirigiendome al ascensor. - Edward es muy amable verdad? -Yo me sonroje pero asentí.

Tendrás que decirme que le has hecho por el para que haya hecho esto y para que estubiera tan contento cando hable con el eh?

Pero si yo no hice nada....- dije muy bajo, quizás ni me escucho, pero el ascensor paró en el piso 9 mientras Alice seguía dando pequeños saltos a mi lado y se abrieron las puertas.

Sigueme Bella, te llevaré hasta tu apartamento.

¿Pero Alice como voy a quedarme en un apartamento que no es mio?, no puedo hacer eso.

No pasa nada Bella, si mi hermano ha hecho esto es por algo, además este apartamento está vacio de momento, por eso puedes quedarte, el edificio es de Edward, pero yo controlo todo aquí ya que a él no le gustan mucho estos negocios, por eso Edward te iba a enviar a un hotel no sabía que había uno libre, así que no hay ningún problema.

Oh Bella, en cuanto Emmet me dijo que Edward te buscaba un sitio donde dormir supe que debías venir aquí, aunque primero le pregunté claro. En su voz se le notaba que estaba contento, y eso es una novedad!

Que el edificio era de Edward? Quien era el para tener un edificio? Debería reconocerlo de las revistas o algo por el estilo? Era una novedad ver a Edward contento? Yo lo ví sonreir desde el primer momento.

Alice abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada y pude ver un precioso apartamento levemente amueblando ymuy blanco.

Siento que no esté totalmente amueblado, pero al no tener dueño solo están las cosas básicas con las que se amuebló al principio.- Yo no sabía que decir, a mí con una cama me bastaba, y allí estaba en el apartamento 9B con un gran salon, una gran cocina , una gran habitación con cama de matrimonio y un cuarto de baño con jacussi, por no hablar del balcón..La verdad es que para ser un apartamento parecía una suit gigante de hotel, desde la puerta se podía ver perfectametne la cama de la habitación y todo era muy acogedor.

Oh Alice muchas gracias!- no pude evitarlo, tuve que abrazarla, aunque sabía que realmente solo podría quedarme allí esa noche, por la mañana tendría que buscar algún lugar que pudiera costearme.

No hay de qué Bella, además, es a mi hermano a quien tienes que agradecerle, no a mí, dime la verdad...- Alice se acercó a mí y se puso de puntillas, realmente era bajita, más que yo...-te gusta mi hermano verdad?, verdad que es guapo?

alice yo...,

como iba a decirle que si? Y si se lo decia a él? Se reiria de mí...pero tampoco podia mentirle.

Seguramente se me notaba cada vez que hablaba de el...- es muy guapo Alice...y...muy dulce...-

Alice pego un gritito corto pero fuerte que me asusto, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a dar saltos en la puerta del apartamento como loca.

Tranquila Alice...no he dicho nada que no sepas seguro..- Alice se rió.

Esta bién Bella, acomódate, espero que pases buena noche,si necesitas algo llámame con el telefono de la habitación, te he dejado una tarjeta al lado con mi número, ah y en la concida te he dejado algo para que puedas comer si tienes hambre, nos vemos mañana. -Y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome atónita ante su reacción y sin darme tiempo a decir nada.

Me giré, no sabía que hacer, el apartamento era grandioso, pero pensé que yo no debería estar ahí, y aún así me dispuse a darme una ducha, usar el jacussi hubiera sido demasiado, una pequeña ducha no gastaría tanto y no molestaría a nadie verdad? Cogí el unico y viejo pijama que habia podido traerme y coloqué las dos mudas que me había traido para el fin de semana encima de la comoda, ya que solo estaría aquí hasta mañana temprano.

Mi ducha fué rápida pero reconfortante, no podría parar de pensar en Edward, había sido tan amable y caballeroso conmigo...no hacía más que pensar en los momentos que me tocó, cuando me acarició el pelo...y cuando quise abrazarlo...

Pero que tonterias más grandes estaba diciendo, Edward tendría novia, y yo solo había estado con el menos de media hora, ¿como podía tener tantas mariposas en el estomago? Tenía que dejar de pensar en el, pensaba que él se reiria de mí si supiera las cosas en las que estaba pensando.

Terminé mi ducha, y tras secarme con unas toallas de un pequeño armario me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño pero viejo sort y una sudadera muy grande llena de agujeros, serían viejos, pero eran cómodos. No tenía hambre, pero sí tenía sed, asi que fuí hasta la cocina, abrí el frigorífico y me quedé helada al ver la de cosas que Alice había puesto en su interior, sin querer pensar más cogí un cartón de leche y la cerré suspirando. Me serví y bebí un poco mientras devolvia el cartón al frigorífico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de la puerta me despertó, unos golpes suaves tocaron un par de veces, yo aún dormida me removí en mi cama y pregunté aún sin saber donde estaba

¿Que quieres papa?, aún es temprano para levantarme.

Una perfecta pero tenue risa me despertó de mi sueño-

Buenos dias Bella, soy Edward, realmente siento haberte despertado.- mi susto fue tremendo, ¿que hacía Edward aquí?, se suponía que yo iba a levantarme temprano e irme a buscar otro lugar, no pensaba volver a verlo.

Con la torpeza que me caracteriza intenté levantarme, pero con mi mala suerte me enredé en las sábanas y caí al suelo, un ruido seco alarmó a Edward que creyó que me había pasado más de lo que en realidad era.

Bella estas bien? Que ha pasado? Te has caido?.- El se preocupaba por mí, pero yo no entendía porqué.

No pasa nada Edward, en seguida salgo. - Suspiré mientras me levantaba y me miraba al espejo del cuarto de baño para asegurarme de estar presentable, pero no, evidentemente no lo estaba, mi pelo era una maraña y mi pijama...para que hablar de el.

Bella ?- Ya salgo!- que remedio, cepillé un poco rapidamente mi pelo y nada más.

Abrí la puerta solo un poco, para impedir que me viera completamente, pero ahí estaba él, más guapo incluso que anoche, con la luz de los pasillos y la que entraba por las ventanas parecía un ángel, era imposible, debía estar soñando...

Pero no, no lo estaba, ahí estaba él realmente, con su sexy sonrisa apoyado en la pared de enfrente y mirandome con ojos curiosos y divertidos.

Buenos dias Bella, espero que hayas dormido bien, ¿como estas?

Quise decir que ahora que el habia venido me encontraba maravillosamente , pero evidentemente no pude decir más que un tímido ..-bien, y tu?- se acercó lentamente hasta quedar debajo del umbral de la puerta se agachó hasta mi altura y poniendo una de sus manos en la puerta mirándome a los ojos me dijo- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Oh dios! Me había olvidado de respirar, estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, podía aspirar lo endemoniadamente bien que olía su aliento, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, estaba hecha un desastre!

Oh, bueno Edward, no estoy muy presentable...y la verdad es que nose si deberías...-

Eso último lo dije pensando en que no nos conocíamos de nada,no podía dejarle entrar a mi habitacíon, cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que era un maníaco o algo así, aunque yo sabía que era solo una escusa para que no me viera con esas pintas.

Edward se volvió a enderezar , su sonrisa había descendido un poco

Lo siento Bella, lo entiendo, la verdad es que no se en que estoy pensando...al menos anoche tube la decencia de llamar a un taxi e invitarte a este apartamento, porque si por mi hubiera sido... te hubiera traido en mi coche y te hubiera invitado al mio-

Todo aquello lo dijo tocándose el pelo nerviosamente y desviándo su mirada de la mía, parecía un poco avergonzado, pero era divertido verle así.

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir, el seguramente estaba esperando una respuesta.

Oh lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso, no creas que yo pensaba nada malo, solo es que sabía que no tenías donde dormir y en mi apartamento hay mucho espacio, lo siento, no era mi intencion que pensaras que quería hacer nada...

Aún estaba más nervioso, supuso que yo había pensado que me quería llevar a su cama, y en cierto modo lo pensé, pero después me di cuenta de que era imposible que un hombre como el quisiera estar con alguien como yo.

Mmm, no pasa nada...entiendo, bueno pensaba recoger mis cosas e irme enseguida, no te preocupes no tardaré en irme.

La única explicación de que estubiera allí era que quisiera que me fuera, y estaba en todo su derecho, por lo que me dispuse a entrar en el apartamento para cambiarme y recoger mis cosas.

¿Como? Bella no! No he venido para eso.

Su mano había detenido la puerta para que no la cerrara y me miró de nuevo a los ojos, yo estaba un poco atemorizada, ¿para que habría venido entonces?

Entonces?- Le dije con un tono claramente confundido.

La verdad es que quería saber si esta preciosa mujer quería agradecerme el favor que le hice anoche - Su voz era segura, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su cara y cruzó sus brazos para mantarnerlos a raya.- ¿Y bien?- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Necesitaba pensar, primero, había dicho preciosa mujer, no podía ser yo, era imposible, pero en el caso de que se refiriria a mi...segundo, como le iba a agradecer?, ya le dije que no podía pagar todo esto...y..espero que no pensara en...oh dios!

Tan nerviosa y atemorizada como estaba le pregunté - ¿Y..co..como podría agradecertelo...ya sabes que yo no puedo pagar....- Comenzó a reir desenfrenadamente, me estaba enfadando un poco, no paraba de cambiar de humor y yo no entendía nada.

Bella, -dijo aún con una leve risa- quería saber si tendrías la amabilidad de dejar que te invite a desayunar.

Bien, ahora si que no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿como iba a eso a pagar mi deuda con el?.

¿mm....no debería invitarte yo? ¿Y como va a ser eso una forma de agradecimiento si me invitas tu?.- le dije.

Esta vez se puso serio, y aún así se veía terriblemente sexy.- Soy un caballero Bella, no voy a dejar que me invites, además con tu presencia es suficiente para agradecermelo- su humor mejoró.

No podía decirle que no, es más, no quería decirle que no, había venido a Los Ángeles para ver la ciudad, pero no me importaba pasar mis dias viendo sus preciosos ojos y su magnífica sonrisa.

Con la conversación no me percaté de que había dejado mi puerta abrirse más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y el me recorrió de abajo a arriba sin mover un músculo de su cara.

Llegó a mis ojos y el calor de mi cara me decía que debía estar muy muy roja, Edward me atraía como ningún hombre me había atraido jamás, ni mi antiguo novio Jacob me había hecho sentir nunca así, el deseo era latente en mi cuerpo.

Con un movimiento involuntario volví a cerrar un poco la puerta y me escusé-

Esta bien...voy a ..vestirme y enseguida bajo, ¿me esperas abajo?- le dije para que me liberara de su atracción.

Te esperaré impaciente en el hall- dijo- por cierto Bella- se dirigió a mi a paso lento y poniendo una mano sobre el marco de la puerta- Estas hermosa- y me guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido se giró y oí una leve risa, para despés verlo desaparecer en el ascensor.

Cerré mi puerta y me apoyé contra ella, dejando que mi respiración fluyera al ritmo que necesitaba, muy rápida. En un arrebajo me tapé la cara y di un pequeño pero agudo grito, si alguien me hubiera visto se hubiera reido de mí sin pensarlo. Estaba tan contenta que no paraba de dar saltos, parecía Alice en cualquiera de sus momentos, me reí por mis pensamientos.

Rápidamente , para no hacerle esperar, fui al baño, me aseé y me vestí. En estos momentos me maldije por no haber traido ropa más bonita, no sabía que iba a ponerme si esto se repetía al día siguiente. ¿pero que tonterías decía?, esto jamás se iba a repetir, se aburriría de mi enseguida...

Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros un poco desgastados, una blusa azul marino de tirantes y mis converse. Me peiné un poco dejando mi pelo liso con algunas ondas y decidí que ya estaba lista, bueno no, no estaba lista, pero tenía que bajar...


	4. Una desconocida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**En el próximo capítulo se desarrollará el desayuno de ambos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los fav de , espero que os guste**

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba solo. Aún con 24 años, una exitosa carrera en la música y bastante dinero gracias a los negocios familiares, estaba solo, seguía solo.

Vivía en un apartamento, un ático demasiado grande para mí solo ,en lo más alto de un edificio de apartamentos que mi padre había puesto a mi nombre, al igual que había hecho con otros edificios para mis hermanos, Alice y Emmet.

Yo realmente no quería este edificio, no lo necesitaba, pero mi padré insistió en que sería bueno para el futuro y los negocios familiares que toda la familia estubiera dentro del negocio inmobiliario que él mismo dirigía, yo acepté de mala gana, pero mi hermana Alice es quien llevaba mi parte de los negocios, ya que sabia que no eran de mi agrado. Ella es muy activa y le gusta relacionarse con la gente, por lo que no tiene ningún problema en organizar su vida para llevar al mismo tiempo los edificios y su carrera como diseñadora de moda.

Yo, al contrario que ella era bastante solitario, con tan solo 15 años ya era conocido mundialmente por mis conciertos de piano, y viajaba constantemente, por lo que tube que refujiarme un poco en mi mismo para evitar que todo aquello me sobrepasase.

Me gustaba tocar el piano, me encantaba componer música y me gustaba saber que había quien escuchaba mi música, pero odiaba las masas de gente irracional que solo querían autografos o una entrevista.

A mis 24 años, ya había grabado 2 discos de conciertos en piano y 5 más con música variada, aprendí a tocar la guitarra sobre los 18 y comencé a componer también canciones con ella, sin descuidar nunca mi piano.

Todo esto había desembocado en una gran amargura por mi parte, no solía dejar que mucha gente se acercara a mí, porque las pocas veces que lo había hecho, esta gente solo quería ganar fama, o estar con una persona "famosa", nunca había encontrado realmente amigos además de aquellos que había tenido antes de los 15, tampoco había podido encontrar pareja, porque evidentemente siempre resultaban ser arpías que querían mi fama y dinero, por tanto, ultimamente solo había estado en unas pocas ocasiones con mujeres, y mi "relación" con ellas no solía durar más de 2 semanas como mucho, si es que no era solo de una noche, suena mal, lo sé, pero tenía que protegerme a mi mismo de esta clase de personas.

Además de mi aversión casi total por el contacto humano o más bien social, mi humor había ido empeorando con los años, yo era un chico bastante alegre, pero ahora, excepto cuando tocaba mi música, solia estar deprimido y de mal humor.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, tendría que acudir a un "after party" obligatoriamente, Emmet, que también era mi manager, no me dio opción a rechazar la invitación, decía que si no acudía volverían los rumores sobre lo mala persona que yo era y eso podría suponer mala prensa. Realmente no me importaba a estas alturas tener o no mala prensa, o que la gente hablara mal de mí, no era algo que me importara en absoluto, pero tenía que proteger el trabajo de Emmet como mi manager así como los negocios de mi familia que se podrían ver salpicados de rumores por mi culpa.

Acabé de colocarme la corbata, sobre mi traje gris. No odiaba este traje en sí, pero si odiaba el hecho de que si lo llevaba puesto era para ir a esa odiosa fiesta, en ese ruidoso lugar.

Me miré al espejo, y despeiné mi pelo con una risa burlona en mi cara. Aparecería en la fiesta ,¡sí!, pero no iria totalmente elegante, prefería dejar mi pelo a su aire, aunque a todos les pareciera una grosería.

Me acerqué a uno de los grandes ventanales, y suspiré, no quería salir, sería bueno coger el primer tren que parara en esta estación y desaparecer durante un tiempo, pero no podía.

Mientras miraba hacia la estación apareció una chica menuda y con el pelo largo por la puerta principal mirando muy concienzudamente un mapa, a pesar de lo poco alumbrada que estaba la zona.

Tropezó y casi calló por las escaleras, me preocupé por ella, menos mal que no le había pasado nada, porque hubiera bajado a ayudarla. Ummm, por muy solitario que yo fuera no iba a dejar a una pobre chica muriendo en la calle no?.

Estubo un buen rato mirando el mapa, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, me parecía curiosa su cuidadosa manera de andar, como si estubiera preocupada por caerse cada pocos segundos. Y derepente volvió dentro de la estación...me hubiera gustado ayudarla con el que fuera su problema... Suspiré, se me haría tarde, tenía que bajar para ir a la fiesta...

Salí por la puerta del apartamento, y llamé al ascensor, cuando se abrió mi hermana apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Es que no duermes Alice? Tu no tienes que ir a la fiesta cierto? Que haces aún levantada?-- Le dije a Alice, en realidad no era tan raro que estubiera despierta todavía, ya que era muy activa.

-Bueno la verdad es que creo que esta será una gran noche Edward- ¿La miré raro, porque decia eso?

Claro Alice lo que tu digas- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pues sí hermanito, creo que esta noche será una gran noche para tí, y que tu humor mejorará , ya verás- dijo todo eso señalándose la cabeza, siempre decía que era una bruja que adivinaba el futuro, era una lunática. No pude evitar reir un poco.

Ves? Por algo se empieza. - Y me sacó la lengua.

El ascensor paró en el piso 9, - Donde vas Alice? Tu apartamento está en el 3º

Bueno, he sentido la necesidad de revisar unas cosas por aquí, tu no te preocupes por nada. Adios hermanito!- y salió.

No tenía que preocuparme, al fin y al cabo ella se ocupaba del edificio, era normal, suponía.

Bajé hasta el aparcamiento, cogí mi volvo y fuí hasta la fiesta.

Hize acto de presencia en la fiesta, saludé a algunas personas y a Emmet que había llegado antes que yo.

-Hola Emmet, no se supone que siendo mi manager deberías llegar conmigo?- le dije.

-No me fastidies Edward, que a tí no te gusten las fiestas no significa que yo no me pueda divertir no?, has saludado ya a los "anfitriones" -dijo con rintintin y una risa.

Si- suspiré- Voy a tomar algo para distraerme, quizás salga un rato.

- Ok Edward, si necesitas algo llamame. - Está bien- Sabía que no necesitaría nada, porque me iria pronto.

Pedí una copa, me la tomé de golpe y decidí salir, no soportaba más todo aquello, era muy ruidoso, y cada poco tiempo alguna chica con escote pronunciado se acercaba e intentaba rozarse conmigo.

Cuando salí pude respirar de nuevo el aire libre, fresco y puro, no como el del interior que olía a tabaco y alcohol.

No sabía que hacer, si irme ya o pasear un poco, pero en ese momento ví que alguien se sentaba en un banco que había cerca, era la chica de la estación, parecía cansada y abatida con sus manos bajo su mentón.

Me preocupó, no eran horas de estar por allí sola, y menos con lo joven que debía ser... parecia una niña.

Me puse detrás del banco practicamente sin querer, mientras la miraba suspirar... su pelo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y era castaño con reflejos rojos, era bastante delgada, debía de comer muy poco...segurametne habría que obligarla a comer como a una niña pequeña... sonreí ante mi pensamiento, y justo en ese momento ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí algo extraño al ver esos ojos marrón chocolate mirarme.

Pero ella debía conocerme, que tonto era, seguramente vendría a pedirme un autografo e intentaria ser mi "amiga"...que ingenuo...

Pero no! ella alzó una de sus cejas, aún en aquella posición, y me envió una mirada extraña, porque? Oh claro, estaba mirandola enbobado y con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

No pude contener la risa, se veía muy graciosa así, parecía no conocerme, eso sería un gran alibio para mí.

Decidí intentar entablar una conversación, después de todo hacía siglos que no conocia a alguien que no supiera quien era, sería interesante volver a conocer a alguien de verdad.

-Buenas noches señorita- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el banco. Ella era bonita, muy bonita, su rostro era pálido y parecía bastante cansada, pero realmente se podía ver que después de dormir un poco se vería muy hermosa.

Me dí cuenta de que estaba repasándome con la mirada de arriba a abajo, y sonreí como un tonto al saber que parecía gustarle, y poco a poco me puse mas contento cuando definitivamente decidí que ella no me conocía, que me miraba así porque nunca me había visto y que podría conocerla como nunca había conocido a ninguna otra chica.

Quise ser un poco informal, y no asustarla, por lo que le dije algo para ver su reacción -¿Tengo algo malo?- le dije, porque no dejaba de mirarme, en ese mismo momento comenzó a ponerse colorada

No ,no, perdone, buenas noches- ella sabía que me había dado cuenta de su mirada, pero aún estaba más bonita con sus mejillas sonrosadas, inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, por la vergüenza supuse.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita...- quería saber su nombre, pero no quería preguntarle directamente, podría parecer demasiado interesado...

-hmm, Swan, Bella Swam...- eso fué bastante bueno, me hizo reir, hace unos momentos yo estaba pensando que ella era reamlente bonita, pero no, no era bonita, era bella, tan Bella como su nombre..., su nombre lo decía todo.

-y no, estoy bien ¿porqué?- yo sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía como proceder, asique fuí al grano, después de todo ella ya me había dicho su nombre. Le ofrecí mi mano en modo de saludo y le dije.-

Eduard Cullen, y se lo pregunto porque no es normal que una señorita esté a estas horas sentada en un banco en medio de la calle mirando al cielo y sola .-

Parecía asustada, asique sonreí para que se sintiera cómoda conmigo.

Tomo mi mano y me miró con esoss profundos ojos. Su piel era muy suave, y sentí como temblaba levemente ante mi contacto, aquello me fascinó, realmente quería saber más de ella, asi que insistí.

¿ Y bien señorita Swam?

Mucho gusto señor Cullen!, pues la verdad es que me he quedado sin alojamiento, y por eso estoy aquí, esperando a que se me ocurra algo.-

Eso no me lo esperaba, no tenía donde alojarse, y eso no estaba bien, podría pasarle algo malo en la calle, pero tendría que preguntarle el porqué, no podría ofrecerle ayuda sin sentido.

Quería seguir hablando con ella, realmente me sentía bien haciéndolo, y quería que fueramos "amigos" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Llameme Edward por favor, no soy tan viejo. - No era por razones de edad, sino de cercanía, quería que se sintiera tan bien conmigo como yo con ella.

¿Como es que se ha quedado sin alojamiento?, no comprendo.

En tal caso llamame Bella, yo tampoco soy vieja- Eso sí me gustó y mucho.

No tienes que decirlo Bella.- le dije, porque no, realmente ella no parecía ser ni mucho menos vieja.

Y sus mejillas se volvieron a tornar rosas, era encantadora.

Bueno resumidamente he llegado hace una media hora de Phoenix, y no había reservado nada, venir aquí ha sido un impulso asi que...el hotel estaba completo y mi movil sin batería...-

Yo estaba totalmente enbobado mirándola mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado, realmente no era algo agradable, pero era gracioso ver lo impulsiva , dulce e inocente que era.

Serías tan amable de dejarme tu movil para llamar a un taxi e ir a otro hotel?-

En ese mismo momento me acordé de su tropiezo en la estación, y me hizo gracia, mucha gracia, como podía alguien tener tan mala suerte? Me puse a reir bastante, cosa muy rara en mí, esta niña estaba haciendome feliz, más de lo normal... no sabía porqué.

Pero yo quería ayudarla, desde el momento en el que la ví en la estación supe que quería ayudarla, asique me levanté y cogí mi movil del bolsillo. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí minetras lo hacía y cuando la miré desvió su vista de mí, pensé que quizás la había ofendido al reirme y quise disculparme.

No te preocupes Bella- le dije lo más suave que pude- siento haberme reido, pero no tenía mala intención, solo es que suenas muy dulce e inocente-me había agachado y tenía las manos puestas a ambos lados de sus piernas quedando justo enfrente aprisionándola en el banco, el estar tan cerca de su cuerpo fue una reacción para el mio, me puse nervioso y no podía dejar de mirarla, pero quería ayudarla, con todas mis fuerzas.

Mira voy a hacer algo mejor por tí- dije sin desviar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos - espera un momento. - Me levanté para llamar a Emmet y en cuanto vio mi llamada me colgó. Supuse que saldría en poco tiempo.

Me di la vuelta, y la vi sentada de nuevo en el banco, no pude evitarlo, tenía que estar cerca de ella, quería protegerla, no sabía de que, pero quería hacerlo, me senté a su lado, crucé las piernas, pero no sabía que hacer con mis manos, me picaban, querían moverse solas y acariciar su rostro, no podía permitirlo, porque la asustaría, asi que una de ellas la deje en mi regazo y girandome levemente puse la otra sobre el banco detrás de Bella y la miré a los ojos.

Quería seguir mirandola eternamente, pero eso hacía que quisiera acercarme más a ella, me di cuenta de que su respiración empezaba a aumentar de ritmo y la mia estaba por comenzar a hacer lo mismo, cuando Emmet tocó mi hombro.

Dime Edward, más vale que sea algo importante porque estaba bailando con una rubia despanpanante y la he dejado allí esperándome- Emmet y sus chicas.

Tranquilo Emmet, necesito un favor, te presento a Bella.- Ella se levantó apresuradamente para saludarlo.

Encantado Bella, soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward.- Bella parecía impresionada con mi hermano, tube un poco de celos al pensar en eso, porque celos?, estaba empezando a pensar cosas raras.

Encantada Emmet- Ella no dijo nada más, se quedó muda, asi que me levanté, no sabía como empezar a explcarle a Emmet lo que necesitaba, pero me hacía gracia solo de pensar la reacción que tendría.

Bueno Edward dime que necesitas o me largo-- Emmet, no seas maleducado por favor, mira, Bella necesita un sitio donde dormir esta noche y se que tu puedes conseguirle uno, ¿puedes hacerlo verdad?- Se lo solté de golpe, así no podría interrumpirme para hacer preguntas.

Así que era eso, tranquilo, en un momento vuelvo, voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Emmet se fue por la esquina de la calle, seguramente a llamar a los hoteles.

Yo no quería dejarla en un hotel, si por mí hubiera sido la hubiera llevado hasta mi apartamento y la habría dejado dormir en una de las camas de este...aunque mi mente se iba hacia otro sitio, en realidad quería dejarla dormir en mi cama, pero no dejaría que esto llenara mi mente, no con ella, no se lo merecía, después de todo no me había asaltado como las otras , de verdad se veía una buena chica, muy dulce y tierna.

Esto no es necesario Edward, me basta con que me permitas hacer una llamada, de verdad, no quiero abusar.

Eso me lo demostraba aún más, era desinteresada, y no quería molestarme.

No te preocupes Bella- y no pude evitarlo, quería toccarla, aunque fuera un poco, asi que puse mi mano sobre su hombro, para tranquilizarla y que dejara de sentirse culpable.

Bella bajó su cara y dejó de mirarme, lo que me frustró un poco, pero mientras Emmet volvía quise aprobechar para saber más de ella.

Cuentame algo sobre tí mientras vuelve Emmet, ¿porque has venido a Los Ángeles tan derrepente?- quería que me mirara, necesitaba ver sus ojos, asique subí mi mano hasta su mentón, el roce de su rostro me encantó, se estaba volviendo una adicción, pero ella no hablaba, y también quería oir su voz...

¿Bella?-y entonces reaccionó -Ehm..si..estaba en Phoenix por unas semanas y ...se me acabó el tiempo, pero quería visitar la zona, asi que vine sin pensarlo.- Me reí un poco al darme cuenta de que si no fuera por su inpulso de venir no la habría conocido, y se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Bajé mi mano hasta su hombro de nuevo, no quería parecer demasiado lunático tocandola tanto tiempo, aunque es lo que de verdad deseaba.

Pero de verdad no tienes que hacer esto por una desconocida ademas...- noté el rubor en su cara, había algo que no quería decirme, algo que le daba vergüenza, asique la animé.

¿Además?... - vi como me miraba, pero seguía sin decir nada

Dime Bella, no me voy a reir ni nada por el estilo- no quería que se sintiera mal.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero, asique preferíria buscar yo el lugar en el que voy a dormir y asegurarme de que puedo pagarlo.

Quise reir, era una chica bastante humilde, eso no me importaba, pero me hacía gracia como intentaba que yo no le ayudara para que no gastara mi dinero en ella. Era extraño, porque aunque no la conocía más de unos minutos, sentía que podía pagar cualquier cosa por ella, precisamente porque ella no me lo había pedido.

Contube mi risa, no quería que pensara que me reía de ella, porque no lo hacía.

En ese momento llegó Emmet.

Edward! Aquí tienes, no ha sido facil por la hora que es, estaba todo completo, asi que llamé a Alice y le conseguí algo mejor- Emmet llegó y me entregó el teléfono guiñándome un ojo , no quería saber que pasaba aquí, Alice era una mala señal, ella realmente había predicho que esta sería una gran noche para mí, y lo estaba siendo, Bella estaba siendo mi gran noche.

Si Alice, dime-

Hola Edward!!!! al grano, en tu edificio hay un apartamente libre, crees que esa chica podría ocuparlo?...

si claro- esto era muy peligroso, Alice siempre tenía algo escondido en la manga.

Pues ya se lo he preparado para que pueda dormir y con algo de comida...- perfecto-le dije, aunque realmente quería preguntarle como había sabido todo esto, y como había podido prepararlo en tan poco tiempo, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Dime su nombre para que pueda decirselo a Mike.

Bella Swam- .¿Que bonito nombre verdad Edward??!!!!!

Sí- no conteste con más entusiasmo porque no quería que Bella se diera cuenta de nuestra conversación.

No seas soso hermano, seguro que ella está escuchándote eh? Bueno yo estaré esperándola para acomodarla.

Muchas gracias Alice...me empezaba a doler la cabeza por sus grititos.

Y es bonita Edward?? te noto más contento que de costumbre, te gusta verdad?? tu no harías esto si no fuera así!

No digas esas cosas, no se trata de nada de eso...- creo que Alice ya sabía demasiado, incluso más que yo, me gustaba Bella? Mi cuerpo tenía claro que sí, que me atraía mucho, pero y mi mente? Y mi corazón?

Bueno bueno, lo descubriré

Esta bíen... - era mejor dejarlo así, no podía luchar contra ella. Hasta luego. - Y colgué, que tenía en mi otra mano?, Me quedé atónito cuando miré lo que tenía en mi mano, era el cabello de Bella había estado acariciánselo mientras hablaba con Alice, y de alguna forma no me había dado cuenta. Me gustaba su tacto, y hubiera querido seguir acariciándolo pero retiré mi mano para no molestarla.

La miré a los ojos disculpándome y me alejé un poco , era mejor no asustarla, y que se sintiera bien.

Gracias Emmet, ya puedes volver con tu ligue, -dije riendome para calmar un poco la tensión.- Si si claro, lo que digas Edward, nos vemos Bella! -Se despidió Emmet. - Adiós! Le dijo ella agitando su mano.

Te hemos conseguido un lugar donde dormir y no te preocupes por el dinero,no te costará nada.

Me apresuré a decirselo todo, no quería que me dijera que no por dos motivos, uno, no era ninguna molestia para mí que se quedara en el apartamento todo el tiempo que quisiese, y dos, así podría volver a verla.

Pero...- no la dejé que terminara, quería escucharla , pero aún más quería volver a verla, tapé su boca con uno de mis dedos...aquello fué increible, en ese mismo momento quise que lo que rozaran sus labios no fuera mi dedo, sino mis propios labios, los sentía tibios y suaves bajo mi tacto, y eso me tentaba de sobremanera, tenía que concentrarme.

No te preocupes de verdad, a mí no me cuesta nada ayudarte y no puedo dejar que estés pasando frio en la calle- y volví a sonreir tontamente, como solo ella me había hecho sonreir en muchísimo tiempo.

Simplemente asintió, lo que era una señal para dejar de tapar sus labios, aunque yo no quería dejar de tocarla, asi que pasé mi dedo desde su boca a su mejilla y después dejé de tocarla, deseaba acariciarla tanto que me asustaba a mi mismo, y seguramente también a ella.

Suspiré, esta noche quería hacer tantas cosas que no podía, no tocarla, no llevarla en mi coche hasta su alojamiento, no tenerla en mi apartamento para saber que estaba segura...no besarla...

Podría llevarte en mi coche, pero no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, asi que llamaré un taxi y le daré la dirección para que te lleve, solo tienes que decir tu nombre en recepción y te atenderán, ¿esta bién?- La miraba con adoración, debía pensar que estaba loco porque no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, cogí mi movil y llamé al taxi.

Hay uno aquí mismo, por lo que no tardará más de dos minutos en llegar, ¿estarás bien Bella?

Si Edward, muchas gracias por todo, nose como agradecertelo. -y miró al suelo, yo sabía como podría agradecermelo, y además lo haría, mañana iria a verla para ello.

Yo tengo alguna idea, pero no te lo diré. -Me reí por mi pensamiento, ella no tenía ni idea de que me volvería a ver, pero yo sabía que sí.

En ese momento el taxi llegó, y rápidamente y sin pensarlo cogí su mano para llevarla hacia él, mientras lo hací noté como mi estómago giraba sobre si mismo en una reacción que no podría haber anticipano, necesité entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella para tener más contacto y no dejarla que se soltara., pero llegamos al taxi, le abrí la puerta y la guié hacia el interior.

Muy a mi pesar solté su mano y cerré la puerta apoyándome sobre ella.

Espero que tengas un buen viaje Bella, y que el alojamiento sea de tu agrado.- Saqué mi tarjeta y se la dí, por si tenía algún problema, aunque supuse que no, quizás solo esperaba que me llamase esta noxe...que estupideces estaba pensando.

Aquí tienes mi número, si algo no te gusta solo llámame y yo me encargaré.- Y así la acaricié por ultima vez, al menos por última vez esta noché, pude darme cuenta de cuando cerró los ojos ,y pareció disfrutar del roce tanto como yo.

Fui hacia el conductor le pagué el corto viaje y le dije que la llevara hacia el edificio.

Sentí como se separaba de mí a medida que el taxi se alejaba, pero mi interior saltó de alegría cuando pensé en lo que haría a la mañana siguiente.

Fuí a buscar a Emmet para avisarle de que volvía al apartamento, de todas formas ya no hacía nada en la fiesta, y el solo me dijo un sí rápido mientras volvía a bailar con una chica rubia bastante guapa.

Cuando salí del local supuse que Bella ya habría llegado, pero llamé a Mike para asegurarme.

¿Recepción digame?,

Mike soy Edward-

si digame señor -

Ha llegado ya Bella Swam?

hmm, no no ha llegado aún,

Seguro?-no señor,

Mike, hay alguien allí en este mismo momento?

si señor pero...

Pregúntale su nombre!- Me habría dado un nobre falso? Esperaba que no.

un momento- supuse que estaría preguntandole su nombre.

Si , - es ella verdad?

Si señor, - pues la estas haciendo esperar cretino!- me estaba enfadando, era un inepto.

lo siento señor,- llama a Alice- enseguida la llamo. Buenas noches señor.

No estaba muy seguro de porque tal confusión, pero decidí que le preguntaría mañana.

Cogí mi volvo y en poco tiempo llegué al edificio, tenía miedo de entrar y volverla a encontrar, o de no ser lo suficiente fuerte para evitar la tentación de ir a su apartamento, pero tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Entré y me encontré con alice en el Hall.

Hola Edward!!! Bella ya ha llegado!! está en el apartamento...

- No Alice!, no me digas donde está por favor, mañana te preguntaré.- quería con todas mis fuerzas que me lo dijera, pero tambien que no.

Oh, bien lo que tu digas... dime Edward, te gusta verdad?? es muy bonita!!!

Alice... -la miré con mala cara, pero ella solo me sacó la lengua-

Vamos! Se que es así, pero ya tendrás tiempo de decirme la verdad jeje, y salió de allí riéndose.

Simplemente subí, y estando en el ascensor todo encajó, Alice había parado en el piso 9º antes de que fuera a la fiesta, seguramente allí estaría ella...pero no! No podía ir! Igualmente no sabría que puerta era, y parecería estúpido ir por todas llamándola. Estaba volviendome completamente loco.

Cuando por fín llegué, me quité la corbata y los zapatos, y me tumbé sobre la cama...

Esa noche dormí plácidamente, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, como hacía años que no pasaba...

Deseaba tanto volver a verla...


	5. predesayuno

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**En el próximo capítulo se desarrollará el desayuno de ambos.**

Perdon por la tardanza, ya se que dije que en este capítulo contaría el desayuno, pero será el proximo desde el punto de vista de bella. En cualquier caso lo colgaré esta noche, o como mucho mañana, asi q not endreis que esperar mucho para la continuacion :)

EDWARD POV:

Me desperté muy alterado.

¿Que hora sería?¿Se habría ido ella? Esperaba que no.

Miré mi reloj, las 8 de la mañana. Parecía evidente que después de haberse acostado tan tarde aún no se habría ido ¿cierto?, pero tenía que asegurarme.

Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida. Intenté acomodar mi pelo un poco, pero fue imposible, por lo que quedó tan despeinado como siempre. Me vestí lo más casual y cómodo posible, no sabía qué me deparaba el día, pero quería encontrarme cómodo, asi que me puse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra.

Salí en busca de Alice, pero al entrar al ascensor para bajar, mis demonios personales comenzaron a arremolinarse en mi cabeza.

¿Volvería a pasar lo mismo?¿Seria ella igual que Tania y compañía?¿ Y si al encontrarla esta mañana la Bella que conocí desaparecía?. Suspiré, y me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar en esas cosas, después de todo Tania nunca fue como Bella, eran totalmente diferentes.

El ascensor se abrió, y pude ver a Ángela en la recepción, ella hacía los turnos de mañana, y además me caía muchísimo mejor que Mike.

-Hola Ángela, has visto a mi hermana?

-No señor Cullen, creo que debe estar en su apartamento, ¿quiere que la llame?-

-Si por favor- No quería despertar a mi hermana, pero la necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

Ángela llamó a Alice.- Enseguida baja- me dijo

- Gracías, podrías decirme si aún sigue aquí Bella Swam?.- necesitaba cerciorarme

Espere un momento que mire- Echó un vistado al ordenador

mmm, Bella Swam es Isabella Swam?

Yo la miré un poco confundido, pero supuse que ese había sido el altercado con Mike la noche pasada, seguramente ese era su nombre completo, así que le dije que sí.

Y me afirmó- Sí, ingresó anoche pero esta mañana aún no ha salido.- Bien muchas gracias.- De nada señor.

Tendría que preguntarle sobre su nombre mas tarde.

En ese momento salió mi hermana dando brincos de ascensor.

-Hola Edward!! ya me necesitas para tu cita con Bella verdad??, dime, dime!-

Por dios! Como podía estar tan activa a esa hora! Era un infierno.

-Alice...-la miré mal- solo quería saber el número de habitación en la que está, para poder ir a hablar con ella después...

-Oh claro hermanito! Y por eso te has puesto tan guapo verdad?? yo creo que la quieres sacar a dar una vuelta, pero bueno, lo que tu digas- Y me guiñó un ojo, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces?, pregunté un poco irritado – mmm, te lo diré si me dices que pensabas hacer con ella hoy jajaj!

Menuda....tramposa.., está bien, solo quería invitarla a desayunar...- Sentí como se me subían los colores..y eso era bastante raro en mí. Me reí, eso en Bella no solo no era extraño, sino que era adorable.

-Que monos!!!! van a desayunar juntos!! - Alice...- le gruñí por lo bajo.

-Vale vale, está en el 9ºB, pero dejala dormir un poco más no?- asentí.

-Sí , de todas maneras pensaba llamar a Emmet para que espante a las moscas y llamaré al restaurante para el desayuno, por lo que le daré un tiempo más, estaba bastante cansada ayer.- Recordé cuando la ví en la estación y en el banco sentada, se le veía realmente exahusta.

-Si que te preocupas por ella eh? Te ha dado fuerte Eddie, espero que la trates bien , ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Alice siempre decía cosas sin sentido

- De que fuerte hablas? Y ya se que cosas no debo hacer, tranquila, aunque lo he pensado, Bella no levanta ninguna sospecha, por lo que le daré el beneficio de la duda.

Bueno, eso espero, voy a una reunión en el hotel . Hasta luego hermanito!!- Y saltando salió por la puerta.

Yo me senté en el Hall, un poco apartado de los oidos de Ángela, aunque ya practicamente había oido todo de Alice, y sabía que ella tampoco se metía en esas cosas. Hubiera sido diferente con Jessica , la chica de las tardes, o con Mike.

Llamé a Emmet.

-Hola Emmet- Joder Edward! Porque tan temprano, porque???- Su voz sonaba totalmente soñolienta, sabía que se habría acostado sobre una hora antes.

-Lo siento hermano, pero necesito algunas cosas- Lo chantajearía un poco. - Si me ayudas te daré una semana entera de vacaciones.

-Wow! Tiene que ser muy importante eh Eddie!- Odio que me llame así- Seguro que tiene que ver con la monada de ayer verdad?-

-Vamos Emmet, dejame en paz ya, solo quiero que despistes un poco a los periodistas, voy a llevarla a desayunar fuera, y no quiero que la molesten.

-Vaya vaya!!!, jaja, está bien, me pongo con ello, pero a partir de mañana quiero una semana de vacaciones.- Está bien, desde mañana una semana- y me puse a reir mientras colgaba, Emmet no tenía remedio.

Tambíen llamé al restaurante y pedí un desayuno francés para llevar, esperaba que a ella no le importara no estar en un sitio lujoso, pero sentía ganas de estar al aire libre.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero quería causarle una buena impresión, por lo que tenía que relajarme. Eran las 9 , debía llamarla ya si quería que fueramos a desayunar, después sería muy tarde.

Llegué a su planta, y llamé a la puerta debilmente, con un poco de indecisión. Nada, ni un ruido, volví a llamar un poco más fuerte.

-¿Que quieres papa?, aún es temprano para levantarme.- No estaba seguro de si había oido lo que había creido oir, pero me reí.

-Buenos dias Bella, soy Edward, realmente siento haberte despertado.-

En realidad no quería despertarla, quería que durmiera todo el tiempo que quisiese, pero así perdería mi oportunidad de conocerla, después de todo, había dicho que estaría poco tiempo en L.A.

Por otro lado hubiera sido genial poder simplemente entrar, recostarme junto a ella, oler su cabello y mirarla a los ojos hasta que se volviera a dormir... tonterías, seguramente se me había perdido una tuerca.

Mientras mi cabeza pensaba rapidamente mil maneras de proponerle lo del desayuno,oí un ruido bastante fuerte, y me preocupé por ella, parecía demasiado fragil.

-Bella estas bien? Que ha pasado? Te has caido?.- le pregunté intentando disimular mi tono desesperado.

-No pasa nada Edward, en seguida salgo. - Suspiré, no tardaría mucho en verla, estaría tan bonita como anoche? Sería la misma?

5 minutos despúes me impacienté- Bella ?- no quería parecer grosero, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.-Ya salgo!- dijo con su preciosa voz.

Para tranquilizarme me recosté sobre la pared e intenté parecer casual.

Vi como la puerta se abría poco a poco, pero solo un poco, bella asomaba sus hermosos ojos por ella. No pude evitar una sonrisa, estaba claro que le daba vergüenza que la viera, no había cambiado desde la noche anterior, lo que hacía que aún me gustara más. Si me gustaba, dios, lo admito, me gustaba mucho.

Buenos dias Bella, espero que hayas dormido bien, ¿como estas?- pregunté queriendo oir su voz.

.-bien, y tu?- dijo timidamente.- desde aquí no podía verla bien, quería acercarme, y mirarla a los ojos, en realidad quería tocarla, pero no podía permitirme asustarla.

Me acerqué hasta ponerme a su altura - ¿Puedo pasar?- quería hablar con ella para decirle que podía quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quisiera, así la podría ver.

Muy cerca, me había acercado mucho, quería acercarme más, y Dios lo sabe.

Oh, bueno Edward, no estoy muy presentable...y la verdad es que nose si deberías...-

Cierto, no había pensado bien al decirle aquello, volví de nuevo a ponerme recto. No quería que ella pensara que quería hacerle nada malo.

-Lo siento Bella, lo entiendo, la verdad es que no se en que estoy pensando...al menos anoche tube la decencia de llamar a un taxi e invitarte a este apartamento, porque si por mi hubiera sido... te hubiera traido en mi coche y te hubiera invitado al mio-

Y era verdad, pero No! Tampoco quería decir eso!, me había puesto nervioso, seguro ella había vuelto a pensar aún peor de mí. Intenté explicarme mejor.

-Oh lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso, no creas que yo pensaba nada malo, solo es que sabía que no tenías donde dormir y en mi apartamento hay mucho espacio, lo siento, no era mi intencion que pensaras que quería hacer nada...

En realidad lo deseaba, pero no lo hubiera hecho, soy un caballero ante todo. Aún estaba nervioso, no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción, aún no hablaba, solo me miraba.

Mmm, no pasa nada...entiendo, bueno pensaba recoger mis cosas e irme enseguida, no te preocupes no tardaré en irme.

Vale, ella no había pensado nada malo de mí, o eso parecía, pero... pensaba que quería echarla? Que había venido a hecharla? Esto no iba bien, debía ir al grano, ya hablaríamos de eso más tarde.

¿Como? Bella no! No he venido para eso. -Paré la puerta con mi mano para que no cerrara y me escuchara.

Entonces?- Me dijo con una expresión confundida

Era mi oportunidad, debía pedirle que me acompañara. Deseaba estar con ella.

La verdad es que quería saber si esta preciosa mujer quería agradecerme el favor que le hice anoche – Estube muy muy cerca de acariciarla, pero quería portarme bien, asi que me crucé de brazos

.- ¿Y bien?- dije mirandola fijamente. Y después de un rato me contestó timidamente.

¿Y..co..como podría agradecertelo...ya sabes que yo no puedo pagar....-

Jaja, no pude contener mi risa, esta niña me hacía reir, estaba atemorizada, como si fuera a pedirle algo indecente, cuando yo solo queriá un pequeño desayuno con ella.

Bella, -le sonreí- quería saber si tendrías la amabilidad de dejar que te invite a desayunar.- ya estaba hecho, y esperaba que dijera que sí.

-¿mm....no debería invitarte yo? ¿Y como va a ser eso una forma de agradecimiento si me invitas tu?.- claro que yo no podía dejar que me invitase, debía ser un caballero con ella, aunquq sabía el porqué lo decía, pero no era un _"no"

- Soy un caballero Bella, no voy a dejar que me invites, además con tu presencia es suficiente para agradecermelo- totalmente cierto.

Y aún más ahora, había dejado abrir la puerta un poco más, y pude ver su pequeño pero precioso cuerpo cubierto con su corto pijama, sus piernas eran terriblemente bonitas, su figura pequeña y delicada, pero sus curvas bien formadas. Esto no iba a ayuar con mi autocontrol, no pude evitar mirarla de abajo a arriba. Tenía que irme ya, sino entraría a su habítación y la besaría como nunca la habían besado.

Esta bien...voy a ..vestirme y enseguida bajo, ¿me esperas abajo?- te esperaría siempre, no definitivamente no podía decirle eso...

Te esperaré impaciente en el hall- dije- por cierto Bella- volví a acercarme, se le veía nerviosa por el hecho de que la había visto en pijama, había vuelto a cerrar un poco la puerta , pero quería ver sus ojos de cerca

- Estas hermosa- le dije muy cerca de sus labios, se puso roja, me gustó saber que podía hacerla sentir así, quizás yo le atraia una décima parte de lo que ella me atraía a mí.

Me dí la vuelta y no pude evitar una leve risa. Bajé al hall a esperarla. Estaba ansioso por estar a solas con ella y preguntarle más cosas sobre ella.

* * *


	6. Desayuno

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ------- ------ ------ ----- ----- ------ ----- - ----- ----- ----- ------ -----**

**Después de éste capítulo creo que los escribiré todos desde el punto de vista de Edward, me parece más bonito, y me nosé por qué será pero me cuesta menos trabajo expresarle a él.**

**De vez en cuando introduciré un Pov de Bella.**

BELLA POV:

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor pude ver lo que aún me parecía un espejismo.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del hall, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo y los ojos cerrados.

En cuando di un paso fuera del ascensor Edward abrió los ojos y los posó en mí. Sin dejar de mirarme un solo momento se levantó con su radiante sonrisa. Mis piernas temblaban, ya no sabía ni el motivo, estaba ante un chico sexy y encantador vestida de cualquier manera y el quería invitarme a desayunar.

-Buenos días de nuevo. le dije yo primero con algo de vergüenza en mi cuerpo.

-Buenos dias de nuevo Bella, permiteme decirte que estás preciosa – Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me ruborizé al instante y sin saber muy bien que decir le contesté.

Tu.. tu también estás muy guapo.- dije apartando la mirada.

¿Te apetece ir a desayunar fuera? Aquí tenemos cafetería pero me gustaría llevarte a conocer un poco la ciudad...- lo miré , parecía feliz, como yo, - claro si quieres...-

Asentí levemente.

-Pues sígueme, iremos en mi coche. Bajamos en el ascensor en un silencio extraño, ambos parecíamos querer decir algo, pero no nos atrevíamos.

Al llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo buscamos su coche hasta llegar a un volvo plateado precioso.

¿Es tuyo?- le pregunté.

Si, ¿te gusta?- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Es muy bonito- y una vez dicho esto me senté en el asiento mientras el cerraba la puerta y se ponía al volante.

En un momento estábamos en la calle. Volvía a reparar en la estación de tren, y comencé a pensar en cómo había llegado hasta este momento, era todo muy extraño.

Decidí preguntarle.

Edward...-

Si?-

Bueno me preguntaba...¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?- Tenía mis manos sudando y no paraba de frotarlas entre ellas, no sabía que me iba a responder pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Quiero decir...has sido muy amable desde el primer momento sin ni siquiera conocerme, y comprende que a cualquier poersona le parecería extraño...

Una leve risa me interrumpió.

No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada malo, ni pretendo hacerte daño, tengo varias razones para ser así...

Razones?- pregunté.

Bueno, la verdad es que por un lado, desde el primer momento en el que te ví me di cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda, y por eso te la ofrezco – Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una sonrisa de felicidad y amabilidad.

Me ruboricé y bajé mi cabeza escondiendo mi cara con mi cabello.

Además eres adorable- Su risa llenó el coche, y me caló hasta los huesos.

Muchas gracias -dije avergonzada, y cual ese otro lado que dices?- Me había dado cuenta de que dijo " es que por un lado", ¿había algo más por lo que era tan bueno?

Mmm, bueno, eso te lo diré mas adelante, ya llegará el momento, y sonrió.

Decidí no avergonzarme más, el era muy amable conmigo y era un buen chico, o hombre, no lo se, la verdad es que ni sabía su edad.

Antes de que le preguntara paró a un lado de la carretera, junto a un restaurante que parecía ser muy lujoso.

-Bella?-

-Dime...Edward-

Realmente mereces que te traiga a un restaurante como este a desayunar, pero...la verdad es que he reservado un desayuno para llevar, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio especial, te importa?-

Lo miré, quería traerme aquí a desayunar? Eso era demasiado, prefería la salida.

-No no, muchas gracias, la verdad es que los lugares lujosos no son de mi estilo, por lo que me parece bien que vayamos fuera...deja que te pague al menos mi parte del desayuno, ya has hecho demasiado por mí.-

No Bella, ya te dije que yo invitaba, esperame un momento mientras lo recojo.- Me guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Yo estaba un poco ida, ¿donde me llevaría?Al menos así conocería realmente algo de L.A, aunque no era lo que me importaba en este momento, todo hay que decirlo.

Menos de un minuto después Edward salió por la puerta del restaurante con dos bolsas grandes llenas de comida y entró en el volvo.

Puedes llevarlas tu?, yo tengo que conducir...-

Claro , no hay problema dame.

Me acerqué para coger las bolsas y nuestras manos se rozaron. Lo miré a los ojos. De nuevo estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y pensé que me desmayaría allí mismo.

Edward dejó las bolsas en mis manos y alzó una de las suyas para acariciarme la mejilla.

Lo hizo suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Cerré los ojos, no pude evitarlo y al abrirlos su cara se veía totalmente seria, mientras miraba algo más por debajo de mis ojos.

Tube miedo de que mi reacción lo ahuyentara, y que por ello estubiera serio, pero no fué así.

Acercó sus labios a mi frente, y depositó un dulce beso allí, mientras ambos suspirábamos levemente, intentando disimular nuestras respiraciones para que el otro no se diera cuenta, cosa imposible.

-Bella..., lo siento...tenemos que irnos antes de que el café se enfrie...- suspiró más fuerte. Se separó un poco y sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

- Claro... Edward, vamos.- dije recomponíendome en mi asiento conlsa bolsas en mi regazo

No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, tenía claro que me sentía genial con él, que cuando rozó mi mejilla con su mano sentí estremecer, y cuando me besó en la frente quise acercarme más, mirar hacia arriba y hacer que mis labios estubieran en el lugar de mi cabeza, pero era algo que no podía hacer, simplemente hubiera sido muy descarado de mi parte.

Estubimos el resto del camino en silencio, aunque fue un trayecto corto.

Pronto llegamos a un parque muy bonito en el que solo había un par de personas paseando o haciendo deporte.

Edward bajó del coche y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en mi lado abriéndome la puerta. No podía negar que también era el hombre más caballeroso que había conocido en mi vida.

Ya hemos llegado, espero que te guste.

Después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia el maletero y cogió un mantel que supuse usaría para hacer un pequeño picnic.

Yo reí, el me miró con cara confusa pero divertida.

-¿Que?- dijo

Me sentí cómoda y decidí darle más confianza, me sentía bien.

-¿Siempre llevas un mantel para un picnic en tu coche?¿Es algo muy habitual?-

Sus colores subieron levemente en sus mejillas, y comenzó a tocarse el cabello, definitivamente eso sería algo que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso o avergonzado.

-Bueno no es eso...la verdad es que esta mañana me levanté muy temprano y preparé todo para el desayuno.-

¿Antes de que aceptara la invitación?- Lo miré con una ceja levantada y sonriendo.

Se acercó a mí, hasta quedar muy cerca, muy muy cerca.

-Tenía la esperanza de que aceptases...- vi como estiraba su mano y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, me tocaría otra vez?, estaba deseándolo.

-En realidad estaba seguro de que lo harías, no me preguntes por qué-

Pero su mano se dirigió hacia las bolsas, cogíendolas con cuidado como si no quisiera rozarme, lo que me entristeció un poco.

-Está bien, y ahora?, donde vamos?-

Ven. Pasó ambas bolsas y el mantel a uno solo de sus brazos, increiblemente, y con la libre me cogió la mano. Volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los mios, como la noche anterior y comenzó a caminar practicamente arrastrándome, ya que yo estaba tan absorta en su toque que no podía concentrarme en mover mis articulaciones para caminar.

No más de dos minutos después, llegamos a una zona cubierta de cesped donde Edward comenzó a desplegar el mantel.

Sacó todas las cosas de las bolsas mientras yo miraba absorta sus movimientos, sus brazos fuertes y sy cuerpo agil, su precioso pelo a la luz del sol se veía aún más bonito, y la suave brisa que corría lo hacía mecerse hacía los lados con gracia.

Cuando volví a miarr donde estaban sus ojos el ya estaba sentado sobre el mante, a su lado todo un buffet de comida cubría gran parte de la improvisada mesa y con una de sus manos palmeó el otro lado del mantel para que me sentara.

Fuí hacia allí y me senté.

A nuestras espaldas había gran cantidad de arboles frondosos a través de los cuales no se veía gran cosa, como si de un bosque se tratase, y en frente, un lago inmenso nos acompañaba.

-Esto es muy bonito Edward, gracias por traerme aquí...

No hay de qué, es uno de mis sitios favoritos. Cuando necesito pensar vengo aquí.

Permanecimos en silencio durante menos de un minuto.

-y dime, que quieres desayunar?, he traido bastantes cosas porque no tenía ni idea de lo que te gusta.- dijo muy rápidamente como si lo tuviera ensayado.

Mm, supongo que es una buena forma de conocernos no?- el asintió mirándome.

Yo desvié mi mirada hacia la gran cantidad de comida y elegí un simple café con leche y un croisant. Con ellos en las manos miré a Edward, que estaba con una ceja levantada.

¿Que?, soy así de simple- y mordí mi croisant.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras reía divertido. Escogió el mismo café al que añadió algo de azucar, y un croisant relleno de mermelada. Ahora era yo la que lo miraba a él.

A mi me gusta mucho lo dulce- dijo bebiendo de su café sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Yo reí mientras lo veía comer y yo hacía lo mismo.

Mientras desayunábamos ambos estábamos en silencio, simplemente con miradas furtivas y algún que otro comentario jocoso. Pensé que sabía muy poco de él, aunque él tampoco sabía mucho de mí, pero quizás un poco más. Decidí preguntarle algo en cuanto terminaramos de comer.

Mientras yo daba el último mordisco a mi desayuno pude ver como recogía los restos, y cuando dí el últmo sorbo de café lo ví girarse y acostarse sobre el mantel.

Lo miré contrariada, mientras el no dejaba de mirarme desde el suelo. Me percaté de nuestras posiciones, y tube contener las ganas terribles de inclinarme y comenzar a besarle lentamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello, tube que contener esas ganas porque sino lo hubiera heccho de verdad.

Vienes?- me dijo desde su posición. -Como?, un poco horrorizada empecé a pensar si había hablado en voz alta o si él leía la mente, pero riéndose contestó.

Quieres ver algo bonito?, acuestate como yo a mi lado.- Me relajé, solo estaba siendo paranoica.

Me giré y me recosté a su lado igual que el, pero mirándolo de lado.

-¿Que es eso tan bonito?.

EDWARD POV:

"Tú", quise decirle, pero no lo hice.

------- - - - -- - ------- -------- -------- ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- -----

**En el siguiente capítulo....:**

**Corrímos entre los arboles hasta despistarlos, llegamos a una gran roca tras la que pudimos escondernos .**

**Apoyé a Bella sobre la roca mientras yo miraba más allá, para ver si nos habían seguido, y cuando me aseguré de que no, miré a Bella.**

**Estaba con la espalda apoyada, y mis brazos a cada lado de sus hombros, sentí que estaba más hermosa de lo habitual.**

**Algunos de sus cabellos se le pegaban a la frente, sus labios no paraban de soltar aire y tomar aliento, quise besarla con locura, deseaba ser yo quien le quitara el aliento, y no una carrera.**

**Antes no había podido negar que me gustaba, ahora no podía negar que la deseaba.**


End file.
